Tödlicher Nadder
Der Tödliche Nadder (engl. Deadly Nadder) ist ein Drache der in der Buch- und Filmreihe "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" zu finden ist. Die beiden Versionen unterscheiden sich allerdings sehr von einander. Im Film Aussehen Normal Der Nadder ist ein bunter Wyvern und erstrahlt sehr farbenprächtig. Häufige Farben sind Blau,Türkis, Grün und Lila, seltener sind rosa Exemplare. Der Bauch der Drachen ist hell, oft weiß oder beige. Ihr Schwanz, die Schnauze und die Flügel sind teilweise andersfarbig. Die exotische Variante der Drachen ist nicht ganz so farbenfroh. Sie ist goldbraun und hat dunkelrote Flügel. Titanflügler Ein Titanflügler hat an den Beinen mehr Stacheln als ein normaler Nadder. Die bekannte Farbvariante ist im Gegensatz zu anderen Nadder nicht bunt, sondern dunkelolivgrün mit pinken Ringen auf den Flügeln und hat pinke Stacheln. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Das blaue Feuer eines Nadders|250x250px Der Nadder hat die Fähigkeit, extrem heiße Feuersalven auszustoßen, die sehr an ein Magnesiumfeuer erinnern, da es besonders hell aufleuchtet. Zudem kann es bei voller stärke Felsen und Metall in Sekunden schmelzen. Das heißeste Feuer der Nadder ist bläulich, im Gegensatz zu der normalerweise orangenen Farbe der Flammen. Die Wyvern nutzen ihren Schweif als Peitsche, welche zusätzlich mit Stacheln versehen ist, die ihm, ähnlich dem mythologischen Mantikor, als Wurfgeschosse dienen. Die Stacheln an seinem Schwanz kann er sowohl einzelnd, als auch mehrfach mit hoher Genauigkeit abfeuern, wenn er diesen peitschen lässt. Wenn ein Reiter ihn im Nacken berührt, schießt der Nadder einen einzelnen Stachel ab. Er besitzt zudem ein Gift, dass in den Stacheln zu finden ist. Die Art ist sehr wendig und schnell. Durch eine Ernährung, die hauptsächlich aus Huhn besteht, werden sie sogar noch schneller. Nadder können ohne Probleme große Strecken am Stück zurücklegen. Ihr Trainer kann ihnen beibringen auf gesprochene Befehle und Handbewegungen bestimmte Aktionen durchzuführen. Dies spricht von einer hohen Intelligenz der Drachen. Nadder sind außerdem für ihren besonders guten Geruchssinn bekannt, weshalb sie später von der Pfeil- in die Aufspürerklasse umgeordnet wurden. Wegen seiner großen Schnauze hat der Drache ein eingeschränktes Blickfeld, wodurch eine Schwäche bemerkbar wird: Steht man in seinem toten Winkel, kann er einen nicht sehen und somit nicht angreifen. Naddereier haben (in manchen Darstellungen) eine stachelige Oberfläche, die die Jungen im Inneren vor Räubern schützen soll. Es ist auch beobachtet worden, dass Baby Nadder früher als andere Drachenarten das Fliegen erlernen. Verhalten Nadder werden als eine der schönsten Drachenarten angesehen, was ihnen bewusst ist. So sind sie in der Regel eitel und achten sehr auf darauf, dass ihre Haut gepflegt ist. Der Drache ist von Natur aus neugierig, hinterhältig, relativ stur, aber für einen Drachen überraschend verspielt. Der Tödliche Nadder greift seine Beute wie ein Raubvogel an, kämpft dann aber trotzdem bevorzugt vom Boden aus. Er versucht jedoch Abstand zu seinem Gegner zu halten, damit er ihn mit Feuer und Stacheln angreifen kann. Wenn man ihn aber richtig zähmt und sich ein gutes Bündnis zwischen Drache und Reiter gebildet hat, sind Nadder unglaublich treu und beschützerisch. Wenn man aber einen Tödlichen Nadder berührt, ohne vorher eine Verbindung hergestellt zu haben, greift er denjenigen mit seinen Stacheln an. Am besten gewinnt man das Vertrauen des Drachens, indem man sich langsam von hinten nähert und ihm klar macht, dass man keine Bedrohung darstellt. Wenn man nahe genug herangekommen ist, streicht man dann seine Schwanzstacheln glatt. Baby-Nadder sind in der Regel in der Nähe ihrer Eltern, die sie mit hochgewürgten Fisch füttern und beschützen, zu finden. Sie verlassen erst ohne sie ihr Nest, wenn sie vollständig ausgewachsen sind. Die Jungen sind sehr neugierig, trotzdem aber immer auf der Hut. Im Buch thumb|left|Tödliche Nadder im Buch Aussehen Diese Tödlichen Nadder haben lange schlangenartige Körper, deren Schwanz in einer dreieckigen Spitze endet. Ihr Maul ist lang und schmal mit einem Horn auf der Nase. Sie besitzen ein Flügel- sowie Beinpaar und sind in den Farben Grün und Dunkellila bekannt. Fähigkeiten Sie können Feuer speien. Verhalten Sie leben bevorzugt in Höhlen, die sie in Gruppen bewohnen, weshalb sie zu den Cave Dragons gehören. Im Schlaf suchen sie oft die Nähe von Gruppenmitgliedern, was dazu führt, dass sie sich ineinander verknoten. Manchmal benötigen sie sogar Tage um sich wieder voneinander zu befreien. thumb|right|Achtbeinige Nadder|180x180px Sonstiges Es gibt auch eine Nadderart die Achtbeiniger Nadder (engl. Eight-Legged Nadder) genannt wird. Da diese die selbe Beschreibung sowie die selben Werte in der Statistik aufweist, wird vermutet, dass es sich um eine nahe verwandte Art oder eine Unterart der Tödlichen Nadder handelt. Auch sie wird zu den Cave Dragons gezählt. Desweiteren gibt es auch den Kugelnadder, über den nichts wirklich bekannt ist. Es ist somit unklar, ob er mit dem Tödlichen Nadder verwandt ist oder ob sich beide nur einen ähnlichen Namen teilen. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|Sturmpfeil und ihre Reiterin Astrid|210x210px Sturmpfeil Sie ist ein blauer Nadder, der anfangs zu Übungszwecken in der Drachenakademie gehalten wurde. Sturmpfeil hat die Wikinger im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod unterstützt und ist seitdem Astrids Reitdrache. Sie ist außerdem gut mit Ohnezahn und Hicks befreundet. thumb|left|210x210px|Drei von Sturmpfeils Babys Sturmpfeils Nachwuchs Am ersten Snoggletog nach dem Krieg mit den Drachen sind die Drachen von Berk zur Brutinsel geflogen, um dort ihre Eier zu legen. Als Hicks mit Fleischklops ebenfalls zu der Insel fliegt, findet er die Drachen dort mit ihrem frisch geschlüften Nachwuchs vor. Um sie nicht weiter zu stören, will Hicks mit Hakenzahn zurück nach Berk fliegen, doch folgen ihm alle anderen Drachen mit ihren Babys. Dort angekommen suchen sie ihre Besitzer und stellen den Nachwuchs vor. Auch Sturmpfeil zeigt Astrid ihre Babys. thumb|right|243x243px Paradenadder Zur Bork-Woche wird seit der Zähmung der Drachen eine Drachenflug-Parade abgehalten. Astrid hat für die erste Parade einige Nadder trainiert in Formation zu fliegen. Diese werden als "Paradenadder" bezeichnet. thumb|210x210px|Mehltau, Hicks und Pfeilsturm|left Pfeilsturm Er kam ursprünglich von der Insel der Verbannten, wo Hicks und Mehltau auf der Suche nach Ohnezahn eine Gruppe Drachen fanden. Der braun-grünliche Nadder wurde auf die beiden aufmerksam. Hicks hat ihn dann gezähmt, um besser nach Ohnezahn suchen zu können. Pfeilsturm, der nach Sturmpfeil benannt wurde, scheint Mehltau überraschenderweise sehr gerne zu haben, obwohl das Gegenteil wohl nicht der Fall ist. Der Nadder hat seine beiden Reiter gegen die Verbannten beschützt und ist, nachdem Ohnezahn gefunden wurde, mit Hicks und den anderen Drachenreitern, die zu Hilfe kamen, nach Berk geflogen, während Mehltau zurückblieb. thumb|right|210x210px Bernstein-Nadder Dieser Nadder wurde von dem Lied eines Todsingers angelockt und von ihm in Bernstein eingeschlossen. Nachdem die Drachenreiter den Drachen jedoch besiegt haben, wurde der Nadder befreit. thumb|left|Kotzbakke mit seinem Nadder|210x210px Königsschweif Rotzbakkes Vater Kotzbakke hat sich den Nadder ausgewählt, als er Astrids Aushilfsteam zu Verteidigung Berks beigetreten ist. Zusammen haben beide die Drachenreiter gegen Dagur, der die Drachenbasis angriff, und den Skrill, der erneut in Berk aufgetaucht ist, unterstützt. Königsschweif hilft seinem Reiter auch dabei, die Hochzeit der Jorgensons und Hoffersons, die später abgesagt wird, vorzubereiten. Wie Kotzbakke ist der Nadder ein Hitzkopf und handelt, bevor er über die Konsequenzen nachdenkt. thumb|right|210x210px Narbenschwinge Dieser Nadder ist der Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe Drachen, der weitere Nadder, Gronckel und Albträume angehören. Wie bei seinen Kameraden ist sein Körper von alten Narben übersät. Diese stammen von den Drachenjägern, die die Gruppe gefangen und lange Zeit misshandelt haben. Die Drachen wurden frei gelassen, um Hicks und die anderen Drachenreiter abzulenken. Doch obwohl sie sehr misstrauisch Menschen gegenüber sind, konnten die Reiter sich mit ihnen anfreunden. Zusammen haben sie die Drachenjäger in die Flucht schlagen können. Narbenschwinges Gruppe lebt seitdem in Freiheit. thumb|left|210x210px Stahlfalle Dieser Nadder ist einer der Drachen, die in der Arena der Drachenjäger antreten mussten. Durch die andauernden Kämpfe hat er viel Narben davongetragen. Er ist der einzige bekannte Nadder mit roten Augen. Als Ohnezahn und Hicks ebenfalls von den Drachenjägern gefangen werden, freundet der Drachenreiter sich mit dem Nadder an. Stahlfalle wird später mit allen anderen Arenadrachen befreit. Trivia *Während der Hauptcharakter Ohnezahn stark von Säugetieren inspiriert ist und eine ausgeprägte Mimik hat, basieren Tödliche Nadder eher auf Vögeln und Stamm-Vögeln wie Straußen, Papageien und Tyrannosaurus. Deshalb haben Nadder ein starres Gesicht, aber eine ausgeprägte Körpersprache, die an Vögel erinnertEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. *In Dragons - Titan Uprising kann der Tödliche Nadder mit Sturmbrechern verpaart werden und so die Hybrid-Spezies Tödlicher Sturmpeitscher zeugen. thumb|center|Tödlicher Sturmpeitscher mit seinen Eltern|400x400px Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Dragon_hero_baby_nadder.jpg|Nadder Baby Riesenhafter Albtraum Feuerschrapper und Nadder Narbenschwinge.png|Narbenschwinge mit Feuerschrapper Tödliche-Nadder.jpg Sturmpfeil.jpg Tödlicher Nadder braun Kopf.png|Ein bräunlicher Nadder Tödliche Nadder Farbvariationen.png|Ein lilaner und ein türkis-roter Nadder Tödlicher Nadder Rosa-Blau.jpg|Ein rosa-blauer Nadder Tödliche Nadder auf Dach.jpg Tödliche Nadder Drachennest.jpg|Einige Nadder auf der [http://de.drachenzahmen-leicht-gemacht.wikia.com/wiki/Brut-Insel Brut-Insel] Tödliche Nadder mit Unterbiss.png|Nadder mit Unterbiss Tödlicher Nadder Dragons Buch der Drachen.png|Tödlicher Nadder aus dem Kurzfilm Dragons - Buch der Drachen |-|Videospiele= Tödlicher Nadder Ei.png|Nadder-Ei aus einem Videospiel Tödlicher Nadder Wild Skies.png|Nadder aus Dragons - Wild Skies Tödlicher Nadder Ei SoD.png|Nadder-Ei aus School of Dragons Nadder und Zipper Titanflügler SoD.png|Nadder- und Zipper-Titanflügler in School of Dragons Tödlicher Nadder Ei AvB.png|Nadder-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder AvB.png|Ein lila Nadder aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Sturmpfeil AvB.png|Sturmpfeil in Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Sturmpfeils Partner.png|Sturmpfeils Partner, aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Sturmpfeils Nachwuchs.png|Sturmpfeils Nachwuchs aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Paradenadder.png|Ein Paradenadder aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Pfeilsturm AvB.png|Pfeilsturm in Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Bernstein.png|Bernstein-Nadder aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Gratnadder.png|Die bei der Drachenbasis lebenden Nadder werden als Gratnadder bezeichnet. Sie sind verspielt, jedoch mistrauisch gegenüber Fremden. Sie haben sich an Sturmpfeil gewöht, an Astrid aber nicht; aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Kotzbakkes Königsschweif.png|Kotzbakkes Königsschweif in Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Narbenschwinge AvB.png|Narbenschwinge in Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Stahlfalle AvB.png|Stahlfalle in Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Frühjahrshäcksler.png|Jeden Frühlig tauscht der Frühjahrshäcksler seine Schuppen aus; aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Briskbreeze Eitelglanz.png|Der exotische Nadder Eitelklanz (auch als Briskbreeze bezeichnet) ist selbst für seine Art sehr eitel, unterschätzen sollte man ihn jedoch trotzdem nicht; aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Tödlicher Nadder Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Tödlicherr Nadder Theater.jpg|Tödlicher Nadder in der Theaterversion Tödlicher Nadder Baby Theater.png|Ein junger Nadder aus der Theaterversion Drachenauge Nadder.png|Tödlicher Nadder im Drachenauge Buch der Drachen Tödlicher Nadder.png|Eintrag zum Nadder im Buch der Drachen aus der Serie Buch der Drachen Tödlicher Nadder DM.png|Seite im Buch der Drachen aus HTTYD - The Dragon Manual Sturmpfeil Größe.png|Sturmpfeil im Vergleich zu Astrid Tödlicher Nadder Baby Größe.png|Größe eines Baby-Nadders Tödlicher Nadder Abspann.jpg|Nadder aus dem Abspann des ersten Films Quellen *HTTYD-Wiki: Deadly Nadder *HTTYD-Wiki: Eight-Legged Nadder *HTTYD-WIki: Ambered Nadder *HTTYD-Wiki: Scardian *HTTYD-Wiki: Steeltrap *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Deadly Nadder *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Edge Nadder *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Spitelout's Kingstail *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Stormfly *Rise of Berk-Wik: Springshedder *Rise of Berk-Wiki: Steeltrap *Rise of Berk Wiki: Vaynglory *DZLG-Webseite: Sturmpfeil *HTTYD-Webseite: Stormfly *HTTYD-Webseite: Baby Nadder *Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht *HTTYD - Dragon Training Lesson 1: The Deadly Nadder *HTTYD - The Dragon Manual: The Deadly Nadder *Dragons - Buch der Drachen *Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 10: Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 1 *Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 19: Familienbande Teil 1 *Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 20: Familienbande Teil 2 *Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 35: Drachentausch *Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 102: Kein Drache bleibt zurück Einzelnachweise __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ en:Deadly_Nadder_(HTTYD) Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Aufspürerklasse Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Vogelartige Drachen